Goblin
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Te pierońskie, małe plebsy, są tylko skupione na jednej rzeczy: ZASOBY! Są szybsze niż Sprężynowe Pułapki, i zrobią wszystko by się dostać do zasobów." ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **Goblin jest czwartą jednostką możliwą do odblokowania w Barakach. **Goblin jest najszybszą jednostką ziemną w grze. **Głównym celem goblinów są budynki surowcowe, co sprawie że są idealną jednostką do zbierania dużych ilości zasobów, jeśli głowie zaatakowałeś daną bazę ze względu na dużą liczbę zasobów. **Gobliny zadają podwójne obrażenia dla budynków surowcowych (Kopalnia Złota, Kolektor Eliksiru, Wiertło Mrocznego Eliksiru oraz ich zbiornikach i skarbcu). Oznacza to, że zabiera dwa razy więcej punktów życia od Barbażyńców i trzy razy więcej niż Łuczniczki do tych typu budowli. Minusem goblina jest jego mała liczba punktów życia, których ma więcej niż Łuczniczka, lecz mniej od Barbażyńcy. **Ponieważ, ich głównym celem są budynki surowcowe, najpierw (ignorują budynki obronne) i są bardzo podatne na zranienie, więc nie wydajne by było stawienie ich razem z Gigantami lub Barbarzyńcami) lecz ustawić je za nimi, wtedy gobliny mogą ich wykorzystać jako tarcze i spokojnie obrabować całą bazę. ---- *'Strategia ataku' **Gobliny są świetne do kradzieży zasobów. Najpierw użyj Wall Breakers, aby wyczyścić trasę do magazynów i kopalń / kolekcjonerów. Następnie użyj barbarzyńców, olbrzymów lub innych jednostek służby zdrowia, aby rozpraszać Mortarsa i Kreatora Towers, podczas gdy Gobliny wyczerpują zasoby. Albo można po prostu zniszczyć zabezpieczenia przed zalaniem. Alternatywą dla Wall Breakers jest Skoczna Czar, która pomaga pokonać Gobliny nad murami i bezpośrednio w bogactwie, ale jest to znacznie droższe. ◾ Podobnie jak łucznicy, największą słabością Goblina są struktury niszczące bryzgi (tj. Wieże krasnoludów, rozkazy). Większość wież kreatorów i moździerzy może zabić Goblina jednym strzałem. Aby temu zaradzić, wysyłaj Gobliny w fale, a nie tarluj ich wszystkich naraz. Alternatywnie można wysłać olbrzymów i barbarzyńców i niech służyć będą jako rozrywka, podczas gdy Gobliny otrzymują zasoby. ◾Inna dobra strategia polega na umieszczeniu kilku Goblin po zniszczeniu obrony, aby uprzątnąć pozostałe budynki, zanim skończy się czas. Ponieważ są szybkie, mogą jechać do budynków oddalonych od siebie. A jeśli istnieją centrum w centrum, Gobliny pójdą do tego i zignorują inne budynki. ◾Gobliny są doskonałe podczas wyzwalania Pułapek (zwłaszcza bomb), ponieważ ich prędkość ruchu pozwala im wydostać się poza zasięg, zanim wybuchnie. Jest to szczególnie przydatne w kampanii dla jednego gracza, gdzie w przewidywalnych miejscach często znajduje się duża liczba bomb. Możesz również odrabiać hordy goblinów, gdyż ich prędkość ataku i moc mogą zniszczyć wiele budynków. Kiedy wszystkie budynki zasobów zostały zniszczone, będą atakować wszystko. ◾Gobliny mogą powodować, że sprężyste pułapki nie umierają, chyba że zatrzymają się na szczycie wiosennej pułapki. ◾Gobliny zwykle nie są postrzegane jako dobry zespół do zdobywania Trofeów, ale mogą być przydatne w małych ilościach. ◾Na przykład, jeśli wykonujesz zemstę i uważasz, że Twoje jednostki mogłyby przejść na boki zamiast na środek ze względu na budynki zasobów poza murami, możesz użyć 5 Goblin na budynek zasobów, aby wyczyścić drogę dla swoich żołnierzy, Idź pośrodku. ◾Gobliny mogą być przydatne po zakończeniu ataków. Jeśli nie osiągniesz 50%, a wszystkie inne oddziały zmarły, możesz użyć Goblina do zniszczenia kilku kopalń i kolekcjonerów, aby uzyskać ponad 50%. ** *'Strategia obrony' **Although generally not viewed as the best defensive troop, Goblins are still useful as Clan Castle troops. As there are no resources to target, Goblins will attack the enemy very quickly compared to the other troops. **Goblins have the highest damage of any of the Tier 1 Troops and can engage the enemy units quickly due to their fast movement speed. They are particularly proficient at taking out small numbers of Giants on defense. **When designing your base to defend against Goblins, it is useful to place your defenses strategically to cover all resource buildings. Most importantly, make sure your Wizard Towers and Mortars are within range, as otherwise Goblins will make short work of your Zasoby. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' **The Goblin does not undergo any significant changes throughout each level. ***Upon first receiving the Goblin his appearance is that of a small, green creature with large pointy ears, red eyes with green pupils and a red-tipped nose. The Goblin wears brown pants and shoes. He also has a large sack, ostensibly for carrying resources stolen from your enemy. ***At level 3 & 4, the Goblin’s bag receives light brown stripes on the sides of it. ***At level 5, the Goblin’s bag turns all light brown and he gains a red mohawk ***At level 6, the Goblins gain a red leather cape and a golden necklace. ---- *'Ciekawostki' **Goblins are the main antagonist in the Single Player Campaign, despite the fact that you can train them as part of your army. Your own Goblins seem to have no compunction about attacking their NPC brethren. **Oddly, in the tutorial, the CPU Goblins ignore your Gold Mine and go straight to the Cannon. **When you tap on the Army Camp the Goblins stationed there all turn and look to their left for a brief moment. **Goblins and Minions are the fastest moving units. ** **The Goblins from the Single Player Campaign look the same as the Goblin troop; however, they don't attack and immediately retreat into the Town Hall, in a similar fashion to the Villagers and Builders in players' bases. **While Goblins do carry a sack, any loot they steal goes straight to your storages just like it would when any other unit attacked a resource building. **They are the only unit known to be faster than a Spring Trap. This does not mean they are the only troop that is not affected by the Spring Trap. Which means if there is a large group of Goblins running over the Spring Trap, the front Goblins will release the Spring Trap, run quickly over it, thus causing the Goblins in the back to be sprung by the Spring Trap. **Goblins will neither preferentially attack nor cause double damage to the Clan Castle and Town Hall even though both may contain loot. **Similarly, although Builder's Huts are considered resource buildings, Goblins do not treat them as such and will ignore them until all other resource buildings are destroyed. **As of the Winter 2014 update, Goblins are now unlocked at Barracks level 4 instead of 3. Dla dodatkowych statystyk i informacji, zobacz stronę Kalkulator jednostek. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy